


Hide Your Love Away

by LadyofShalott



Series: Hide Your Love Away [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's an ass, and Chris gets to pick up the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Love Away

**Author's Note:**

> No assumptions should be made about the individuals in this story. I don't know them, I'm just borrowing their faces. No harm is intended. _Hide Your Love Away_ is property of The Beatles, or whoever owns their catalogue now, although the version that inspired this was the Eddie Vedder cover.

"Jeff?" 

The voice was accented but it wasn't Jensen's. 

"That you, Chris?"

"It's me. Why don't you come out and talk to me?"

"Shouldn't you be out there with Jensen?"

"I kind of doubt he wants to see me right now, and I'm going to have to ice my hand before I go back onstage." Chris walked over and put his good hand on the stall door , continuing to speak quietly. "Thankfully, Steve can handle the guitar parts by himself."

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Jensen's face ran into it," Christian growled. "Are you crying in there?"

Jeff opened the door and gave Chris a watery smile. "Don't rat me out?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come out here and talk to me. Why are you crying? I'll tell you right now he's not worth it, and he's...was, anyway, one of my best friends." 

"That was quite possibly one of the most humiliating moments of my life," Jeff said when he trusted himself to speak. 

"C'mere." Chris slipped his arms around Jeff and hugged him. "It ain't the end of the world. I've been there myself. I think there's a flashing neon light above my head that says 'cheat on me'. I just quit giving people the opportunity. It's not worth the effort."

"I feel like a damn girl, crying in the bathroom," Jeff confessed. He let go of Chris and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Hey, you just got blindsided. It's okay." 

"Are you sure this isn't going to cause problems with you and Steve? 'Cause I don't want to be the cause of two friendships going to hell in one night."

"Are you kidding? Steve's currently sitting in front of the dressing room door so Jensen can't get out. We had no idea, Steve and I. I think he knew we'd tell you." 

"You would have?"

Chris nodded. "I don't tolerate cheating. Neither does Steve. If it's any consolation, I don't think Tom knew about you any more than you knew about him. He looked shocked."

Jeff nodded. "Nothing's going to surprise me now." He looked up at Chris. "I think I'm gonna head home. It's been a rough night."

"I can completely understand that." Chris smiled and offered him a hand up. "I'd like it if you'd stay, though. This'll be a short set, and you and Steve and I can get out of here and grab a beer. You have more right to be here than Jensen does, anyway. I want you here."

"I can't go out there and deal with his entourage, Chris." Jeff let Christian help him up.

"You don't have to. You can hang out backstage...or beside the stage if you want to listen to some hack singer."

"Okay," Jeff agreed. "I'd just go home and depress the dog, anyway."

Chris laughed at that. "Come on, let's go see if Steve needs rescuing."

 

It turned out to be less traumatic than Jeff expected. By the time they returned to the backstage area, Tom had left and Jared had taken Jensen home. Blessedly, nobody said anything about what had happened. Chris iced his hand for a few minutes before going back onstage, and Jeff hung out in the wings, letting the music carry him away for a bit.

Chris conferred hastily with Steve several songs in and they changed the last song. Jeff would recognize that particular pattern of guitar chords anywhere, and Chris's voice was smooth as he launched into the lyrics.

_"Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feelin' two-foot small_

_Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in_

_How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_"

Steve kept playing softly as Chris thanked everyone for coming and told them good night before he ducked through the curtain at the side of the stage.

"I'm pretty sure you don't normally play that song live," Jeff observed, smiling faintly.

Chris shrugged. "First time on stage, but I remembered that you like it."

"I vote we get out of here and go find a beer," Steve said as he came offstage. "And you need to ice that hand again."

"Yes, Mom." Chris rolled his eyes, but he and Jeff followed Steve. He was going to have to talk to Jensen eventually, but right now, Jeff needed him more.


End file.
